Episode 101: Sext Fiction
"Sext Fiction" was originally released on April 23, 2012. Description You thought we were going to call it quits after a hundred episodes? We'll be honest -- we considered it. But we managed to overcome our extreme exhaustion to bring you another episode chock-full of tangents and straight-up gobbledigook. Suggested Talking Points Holo-BIG, Leap Anniversary, Scorpion Improvement, Recovery Sandwich Recovery, Choose Your Own Adventure, Wingmanning, The Theme to Doug, Lady and the Tramp Killer Outline 07:33 - Hey brothers. Just so you know, I took your advice and moved in with my wife, we were engaged. We got married on February 29. No, she does not poop in the shower. Finally, I have a question about our anniversary: should I do something small every year on February 28th and do something a bit bigger every leap year, or should I wait until leap year and do something freaking huge - four weeks worth combined into one. -- Leaping Into It 13:39 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from Yahoo Answers user marymary x3o, who asks: How do i improve my scorpions? my scorpions are okay..but not the best. how do i improve them? i've been struggling with them for months! 22:11 - Hey brothers, I got out of a two-year-long relationship in February, and I got over her really quickly a la the recovery sandwich. The problem is, I'm finding it hard to ease into a relationship or casual dating. I dove in and started dating another girl (it didn't work out), and I got out. Now I'm seeing another girl, but we went from meeting three weeks ago, she's spending three or four nights a week at my place in that short and sweet time. What advice do you have for pumping the breaks to ease into this relationship? -- Love-alanche In Louisville 31:07 - Y - Sent in by Yazmiel Cruz, from Yahoo Answers user Sydnee, who asks: How to end a sexting convo? Pleeasseeeeee don't judge me first of all! My boyfriend wants to sext me (no pics) but I don't really know how to END the conversation, my friend says she just doesn't reply but I don't wanna dothat, how would I end it? thanks! :) 40:43 - MZ - Sponsored by Brent Black for "What if This CD... Had Lyrics?" 46:35 - I have a good, loyal, kind friend who is tragically incapable of romantic success. He is constantly too drunk, lamenting his last rebuke to lay down game on the next potential. What are some good wingman moves I can use to get him hooked up so he will be happy and stop complaining. -- Dating Delegate In Davis 55:57 - I'm in dire need of advice on smiling. I simply cannot do it on command for pictures. It's not that I frown, I just end up sarcastically smirking or simply there with my mouth agape. People (especially my mother and girlfriend) detest this shortcoming. Please help. -- Expressionless In Pennsylvania 60:39 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from Yahoo Answers user Jerry Brewer, who asks: How do I get my dogs to romantically eat spaghetti? I have a cocker spaniel and some kind of mutt. I have a little table set up in a replica authentic Italian restaraunt I built in my basement. I have tried everything to get these dogs to eat romantically. But they do the exact opposite in fact. They just eat it really fast and fight each other for the spaghetti. I don't know what else to do. I am very serious about this. Please, only serious answers. 67:32 - Housekeeping 69:54 - FY - Sent in by Mike Sherwin, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. Dang, who asks: How long have you had a crush on Gary Busey? Quotes On Scorpion Improvement On Choose Your Own Adventure Trivia 67:48 - Lin Manuel Miranda is mentioned on the show for the first time. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Brentalfloss Category:Steve Lewis